A step into the future
by jaymamazing98
Summary: It's year 1928. Anna and John had moved from Downton and were now living in a house at the sea, but they aren't alone. Who's living with them?


**Year 1928**

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_ Amanda yelled as she ran to her parents.

_"Yes, Amanda? What is it sweetheart?"_ Anna asked.

_"I lost it"_ Amanda answered.

_"You lost the tooth? let me see"_ John said.

Amanda showed her parents her tooth she proudly held in her hand. Her first lost tooth. Amanda had grown so fast, she were already 4 years old. Anna and John could both remember the day they got Amanda, it felt like yesterday. That cute little baby had grown into such a beautiful girl. With the same blonde, curly hair as Anna, the same Beautiful Little face as Anna but she had gotten her brown eyes from John. John thought that she looked like a mini Anna, which he was very grateful for. He loved that everytime he looked at his daughter he saw Anna in her and not him. Anna and John were so proud of her. And they loved her so much, more than everything.

_"I want to put it in the glass, like all the other kids, please daddy, can i do that?"_ Amanda asked.

_"Of course you can, come let me help you to fill the glass"_ John answered.

Anna saw them as they went to the kitchen to get some water. She could never think that this day would actually come, she had married the best man and best father in the world nine years ago. And she had gotten her child with the love of her life 4 years before that. She couldn't feel happier than she did in that moment. All her dreams had come true. Anna and John had moved from Downton Abbey when they found out she was pregnant. So they bought a little house beside the sea and had lived there in 5 years. They had taken the train to Downton twice a year to visit them all. The people at Downton were so fascinated of how cute and perfect Amanda was.

Anna went to John and Amanda and stood behind John, hugging his back.

_"How's it going?" _Anna asked.

_"It's working perfectly mommy, could you give me the glass of water? it's on the table"_

_"Yes, ofcourse sweetie"_ Anna grabbed the glass and gave it to Amanda. _"Here you go"_

_"Thanks mom, will you count with me to 3?" Amanda asked._

_"Yes, John help us count" Anna said._

_"Okay, ready?"_

_"Yes daddy, we're ready"_

_"1, 2, 3"_ Amanda dropped the tooth into the glass with water as she got a big smile on her face. _"Where can i place it through the night?"_

_"Uhm, let me see, put it on the desk beside the sink"_

Amanda nodded as she went to the desk. Anna looked at John, he smiled at her as she smiled back. John took Annas face in his hands and kissed her lips. Amanda turned around.

_"Daddy is kissing Mommy! Daddy is kissing Mommy!"_ Anna let go and looked at her daughter. _"And now i'm gonna come and kiss you"_ Anna started to chase her. _"I'm gonna get you Amanda, you know it"_ Amanda started running faster. _"No chance Mummy, i'm always winning"_

John sat down watching his both girls and smiling. They ran a little more as Anna slowed down. _"Okay, fine Amanda, you're winning"_

_"YES! like i said, I'm Always winning. Aren't you proud of me daddy?"_

_"I'm very proud, you know i'm always on your side when you and your mom is having a competition"_

_"Hey, excuse me, what about me?"_ Anna teased.

_"Oh, you know Amanda has got her adroitness from me. It's hard to compete with us"_

_"Oh hunny, that feels so much better.. especially with the fact that i always won over you years ago"_

_"You didn't? we both know i did"_

_"It doesn't matter, we won together"_

_"yes, we've always made a great team you and I, Mrs Bates"_

Anna smiled and nodded.

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_"yes?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uhm, do you still love eachother? i mean, like you did years ago"_

_"No... I love your mother even more now. I love her more after every day that passes, and we both love you so so much, sunshine"_

_"I love you too daddy"_ Anna sat down next to John and Amanda sat down in Johns lap. Anna putted her arm around Amanda and layed her hand on Johns arm.

_"Mommy, I love you too, so much"_

_"My little girl, i love you so much and your daddy. You're both sharing my love"_ Anna bent down and kissed Amanda on the cheek.

_"Ha, i got you"_

_"It seems like we both won mommy, together"_

They smiled together as they sat and watched the sunset. Happier than ever.


End file.
